Reencuentros de un pasado
by Bella Nightray
Summary: Elliot x Oc x Oz y tal vez algo de Gilbert :3 , primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida denle una oportunidad :D


_hola este es mi primer fanfiction :3 y también la primera vez que escribo , espero que les guste y perdonen por las faltas ortográficas que puedan haber no me llevo muy bien con ellas u.u, este fanfic se lo dedico a mi nee~ que me animo a escribir :3 jenni-nee espero que te guste n.n._

**Reencuentros de un pasado**

Se encontraba paseando por el pasillo de la gran escuela para nobles Lutwidge una chica de cabello largo, castaño y ondulado, de tez blanca. Una chica no muy alta, de 1.60 cm aprox. y orbes azul oscuro.

-Estúpida escuela gigante hace que me pierda – pensó.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que un gran ruido semejante a aquellas batallas medievales proveniente de la biblioteca la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo allí?

-un poco temerosa de lo que podía ocurrir en aquel lugar, se acercó sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

-Que esta…..-no pudo continuar ya que se sorprendió al ver a Leo el sirviente de Elliot Nightray lanzándole cada cosa que encontraba a su amo.

-¡Eres un estúpido idiota! Elliot! –se escuchaba gritar furioso al peli morado mientras seguía lanzando sillas, mesas, libros lo que encontrara primero.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?!- gritaba a su sirviente mientras esquivaba todo tipo de objetos -¡Acaso no eres mi sirviente! – fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que recibiera el impacto de una silla.

-¿Acaso eres un niño mimado? Suspiraba la joven mientras se acercaba al enfadado sirviente, cuando pudo acercarse lo suficiente y sin dudarlo dos veces le dio una fuerte cachetada la cual fue capaz de derribar a Leo y hacer volar las grandes gafas de este.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Gritó enfadado Leo

-Ya ha pasado mucho desde que éramos niños, no crees que ya deberías madurar un poco ¿no? – le dijo la joven con tono serio.

Al otro lado de donde se encontraban Leo y la joven suicida(según Elliot) se encontraba un aturdido noble viendo la escena sorprendido ya que si no quieres tener una muerte horrible solo debes seguir una regla: nunca golpees a Leo.

-¿Quién es ella?- se preguntaba Elliot mientras avanzaba torpemente hacia sus sirviente y la joven.

Mientras tanto el joven sirviente y la niña que vivió (¿) seguían discutiendo, bueno mejor dicho Leo siendo regañado.

-…..-Leo miraba algo sorprendido y sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-ya no eres un niño pequeño que hace rabietas – Seguía regañando enérgicamente a un Leo que parecía que se hubiera quedado mudo.

-¿Emily? – Al fin dijo el peli morado casi en un susurro.  
-¡…..!-La joven no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡Emiy! ¡¿Eres tú?! – Seguía insistiendo el joven sirviente mientras se colocaba de pie.

-….- guardo silencio por un momento –Si soy yo- Por fin dijo la joven muy suavemente.

-Así que Emily- se decía para si mismo un Elliot ya recuperado y alerta ante cualquier indicio de enojo de Leo.

-¿de verdad? – Preguntaba un Leo extremadamente sorprendido.

-Para que te mentiría- Respondía una Emily recién descubierta

-Pero haz cambiado mucho- Decía Leo mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella para verla mejor-Estas mucho más alta, tu cabello también ha crecido mucho y….-Hizo una pequeña pausa.

-¿y?

-Y…. bueno son muy grandes- lo decía mientras miraba los pechos de Emily- Antes eras tan plana que creí que eras un chico.

-O/^/O… ¡LEO PERVERTIDO! –Grito una enfadada y avergonzada Emily-¡Además de demorar en reconocer a tu propia amiga me dices que creías que era chico!

-Lo siento, además no puedes negar que ha pasado mucho tiempo- Mientras Leo decía esto acariciaba la cabeza de Emily con ternura.

-¡Acaso ninguno de ustedes dos conoce el significado de espacio personal!- Reclamaba Elliot molesto.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la persona que les gritaba

-¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto Emily.

-Se me había olvidado presentarlos, Emily, el es….-más no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue callado por su amo.

-Soy Elliot Nightray, legítimo heredero de la familia Nightray!- dijo energéticamente Elliot.

-Nightray…ya veo he escuchado a Ru-otosan hablar sobre ellos-dijo con naturalidad la castaña.

-Ru- otosan?- preguntaban a unísono Elliot y Leo.

-Si, es mi padre así es como le digo de cariño su nombre es Rufus Barma

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!- gritaba Elliot- ¡el no esta casado! ¿Cómo pudo tener una hija?

-Elliot….-le hizo callar Leo al ver que su amiga de la infancia se deprimía un poco.

-No te preocupes Leo- decía una deprimida Emily- Ru-otosan …el me adopto-miraba el suelo mientras lo decía.

-El te adopto… eso quiere decir que tus padres…-

-Si ellos murieron Leo-

Un impactado Leo no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, mientras que un confundido Elliot no entendía el por qué le impactaba la noticia a su sirviente y amigo.

-¿Cómo fue que paso?- preguntaba Leo.

-Murieron en un incendio del cual no se ha descubierto que lo provoco y es pura suerte de que yo este aquí- una lágrima recorrió su mejilla cuando termino de hablar.


End file.
